Training of a Mord Sith
by Akasha2013
Summary: A young girl by the name of Arina gets kidnapped by the Sisters Of The Agiel. Follows her training and reveals what it is like to become such a creature as Mord Sith.
1. Chapter 1 Abduction

Chapter One

Arina laughed as her brother chased a butterfly through the grass.

" Glen get back here mama is going to want us home soon. "

" But Ari pwetty buggy! "

" Glen now, you dont want mama to yell do you? "

" No," Glen toddled back to Arina who gathered him in her arms.

" Don't worry little brother, we will come back and play with the pretty bugs tomorrow, okay? "

Glen smiled and nodded excitedly. Little did Arina know that there would be no tomorrow for her.

* * * * *

When Arina carried Glen up to their small cottage, she wondered why it was so quiet. Normally her father would have been outside feeding the chickens or working in the garden but there was no sign of him.

By the time she realized that something was seriously wrong it was too late and Mord Sith came flooding from the cottage. Screaming Arina turned to run with Glen but it was far too late by then.

A blonde woman clad in leather struck Arina with her agiel. She fell screaming and dropping Glen. Arina breathed heavily and lay dazed watching as the blonde monster picked up her brother.

Arina looked around for help but all she saw was a circle of red clad figures and their captives. She struggled to her feet.

" Put him down! "

Turning the blonde cocked her head and smiled cruelly.

" Why would I want to do that? "

" Because you have to. "

The blonde Mord Sith shook her head and placed her agiel just above Glen's leg. The two year old stared in wide eyed horror at his sister. The blonde lowered the agiel to just centimeters above Glen's leg

" Are you going to stop me? " The blonde nodded and another Mord Sith tossed a dagger to the ground in front of Arina.

" Go ahead pick it up, stab me and we will leave you and your family alone. "

Arina shook her head.

" I promise you Arina do it and all this will go away. " The blonde smiled knowing that this little girl of merely age ten would never do it. That was why the Sisters of the Agiel had chosen her.

Again Arina shook her head refusing to pick up the knife. It was a decision that she would regret for the rest of her life. A decision that Glen, even at his young age, would always remember. One that would cause him to hate her.

* * * * * *

The blonde smiled and lowered the agiel until it was touching Glen's leg. He let out a heart wrenching scream, there was a whining sound of the agiel's magic, and a ickening snap as the bone in his leg broken.

Of course the boy fainted with the pain, Arina fell to the ground sobbing. Dropping Glen roughly to the ground the mord sith walked to Arina. She drew back her hand and slammed the back of her armored glove into Arina's cheek.

" Silence your crying, you damn girl! Weakness will not be tolerated! "

Arina looked up at the blonde monster with tears streaking her cheeks.


	2. Chapter 2 The Begining

Chapter Two

" What do you want with me? " Arina asked as teo Mord Sith drug her roughly to her feet.

Tisking the blonde walked up to her.

" Now that was very rude my dear. I do not like impolite children. "

She hit Arina in the same cheek with her armored glove. This time when she did so Arina cried out in pain and she felt Arina's bone shatter under her hand.

" Now that is going to take awhile to heal. You won't forget your impudence any time soo. For future reference you will respect all Sisters of the Agiel. I expect you not even to speak until we reach your... "

She smirked. " Training grounds. "

Even through her pain Arina realized what that meant. They wanted her as Mord Sith. The rumors of what happened to girls like her were enough to make anyone shudder.

Starting to say something the pain in her cheek reminded her not to speak. Instead she turned her head to examine the whole group of Mord Sith. There were six in all; two forcing her along, two dragging her unconcious father, and one dragging her unconcious mother, with the blonde leading the way.

* * * * * *

Soon enough they reached the forest and a group of horses. The blonde stood back and watched as they threw Arina over the back of a horse and strapped her there.

" That is good, I will take her for her training. Remove them. " She nodded to Arina's parents.

" No! " Arina yelled forgetting the pain in her cheek as they took her parents away.

" What did I tell you?!? No speaking! Now you have to be punished. "

Smiling cruelly the blonde touched her agiel to Arina's broken cheek. The pain was so great that for Arina everything went black.

* * * * * *

When Arina awoke one more she was disoriented at first remembering nothing. Then her cheek began to ache and everything came flooding back. Touching her cheek lightly tears came to her eyes with the pain. Instead of trying to examine her injuries she looked around the room.

Looking around she could see very little, for there was no light. It was cold and it appeared to be a type of dungeon chamber. She was alone and felt relieved until the door pushed open.

" Ah I see that you have chosen to awake. " The blonde smiled. Stepping into the room she closed the door behind her. Arina noticed that her leather was a deep burgundy almost brown color today.

" Today is the day you start your training, my little pet. "

Walking around behind Arina the Mord Sith placed her booted foot on her back, kicking her forward so that her face slammed into the stone floor. Arina let out a small shriek of pain.

" Ah, ah, ah. That sounded like a little bit of weakness to me. Get up! "

Arina hesitated for just a moment and was drug to her feet.

" I said up! You will obey me without hesitation. "

The agiel appeared in her hand and struck Arina across the back. The magic of the small leather rod amplified what the pain would have been normally. A scream ripped through Arina's throat and again her knees buckled beneath her.

" Up now! "

This time time Arina struggled to her feet nearly before the words ever left the Mord Sith's mouth. Apparently the fact that Arina was in extreme pain meant nothing to the woman, and her response was not quick enough.

" Why must you be so slow? I am not a patient woman! "

This time the agiel barely grazed Arina's shoulder. But nonetheless the pain was like that of being stabbed with a white hot knife. Finally, after hours of attacks by the agiel and merciless beatings with the blondes spiked and armored gloves, it stopped.

She stood holding the door open and llooking at Arina. Her face had a small streak of blood smeared down it. Arina's blood of course.

" Well my pet, "' she said looking at the breathless heap of beaten girl.

" Today was a good day of training. New surprises await. "

With that she left the room. Arina didn't mobe and instead fell into unconciousness right where she was. Her pangs of hunger unfelt against the rest of her bodily pains.


End file.
